girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bangladesh DuPree
Keeping articles current Do you think we should delete the bit about her jaw being wired shut now? I don't know the proper procedure for this sort of thing yet, so you know... : Yep, just rewrite the article to reflect the current situation. In general you can keep the old state in the history or throw it out, but in this case the picture words are too funny to throw away so I'd prefer a reference to the episode be kept somewhere in the article. Argadi 21:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Actually, her jaw was fully functional near . (Which makes me wonder if the good doctor studied with Mamma Gkika somewhere along the way.) -- Brassica 01:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh god ugh *slits wrists* --Synalon Etuul 20:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Othar You know, characterizing Othar as "having it coming" seems a little inappropriate. Nobody deserves to be selectively lobotomized while still conscious because of a tyrant's science project. - TalynDerre You do realise that the makers of Girl Genius put Othar in the category of 'Wandering Monsters', right? http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/info/cast/everybody.php :Is it time to move these two to the Othar article? --Donovan Ravenhull 09:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see why. It makes sense to discuss Bang's morality (or utter lack thereof) in context. -- that old bearded guy 12:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Mostly Useless Articles Do you think it would be fun to have an article for Book of Dupree? It is the title on the cover of the book as her "report." I find the title to be suggestive of a bit of egocentricity, so it could be integrated into the article, if anyone cares enough. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 04:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : If you can come up with more than one and a half sentences on it, go right ahead! I'll crop the picture for you, even. Let's see your chops. :D -- Corgi 07:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: Tarrasque, I'm waaaaiii-tiiiiing. :) -- Corgi 04:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::I've been busy... still am. However I did also notice that another book, How to Raise a Child Alive, held by Klaus doesn't have a page :::However, As you stated, if I can come up with more than a sentence on it, you'll crop the picture. So. :::Book of Dupree: The nature of Klaus Wulfenbach is one of curiosity and analysis. As such, he appears to require his captains to take logs in an organized fashion. Bang is no exception, as found when Klaus discusses with her the recent phenomena she had seen since her last report. Interestingly, the spine of the book, 'Phenomena Observed: Dupree', suggests that Klaus will have several Book of Dupree in some organized fashion. How he convinces Dupree to take time away from her busy schedule of killing, maiming, and torturing others is a mystery. Perhaps he simply suggested she needs to record all of her despicable acts for posterity, so she will be known infamously forever. :::Too much? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 06:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Watch This Page Sorry, I missed seeing you'd updated. I like it! I'd rephrase to get rid of the self-referential link - 'will have several Books of Dupree in...'. Which category, though... um, put it in Arts and Letters for now. Add the DEFAULTSORT template (I'd probably use Dupree as the sort term myself) and I can stick in a GG link since I'll have to go pull the page anyway. Good work! -- Corgi 16:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Ball is in your court, you fabulous lapdog of royalty. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 17:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hof cauz, Der Baron might keep muly mult lots of feenomenen logz from lots hiz pipples. Dot Klaus, he vass alvayz curious. Kikkik 06:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) 06:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Brother? DuPree had a brother? Source? : Deathwish DuPree from Girl Genius Radio Theatre play of the same name. --Rej 03:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Relation with Klaus, his being evil because of it Not sure where this would actually be fitting, here or on Klaus' page (or on Dupree's mad site?), but the mentioning/inference is here, so: I don't think that Klaus works with DuPree is an argument that he is evil - I think it's rather like the situation depicted in this Order Of The Stick comic: http://www.giantitp.com/comics/oots0489.html . I'm certain he's holding her back, preventing major damage.--Cyberman TM 10:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :The first novel has it that Klaus, knowing how dangerous she is, would rather employ her (and watch her) than fight her, which he knows he will have to some day. Fred1740 (talk) 00:03, April 26, 2018 (UTC) "(possibly members of her old pirate crew)" Didn't Zeetha kill all the pirates? So how can some of them be under her command now? Bkharvey (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh, P.S., I'm not sure, but I think you (whoever wrote this) meant "immoral" rather than "amoral." Bkharvey (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2018 (UTC)